


Drabble: Joining Him on Tour (Josh Dun)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: In which you and your boyfriend Josh share a beloved moment during a sold-out arena concert.





	

You were only just starting to get used to this.

The tour life that is. After all, this was the first official tour that your boyfriend Josh had asked you to join. With that being said, you were enthusiastic at the idea of every new touring experience.

But maybe this particular one piqued your attention more than the rest. 

From your view backstage, you notice that Josh—who's at this point of the concert is clad in a snapback, shirtless and normally banging away at his drum throne—briefly ceases his tapping to shoot a glint filled wink and a closed-creased grin in your way. Both gestures seem to express the same emotion: gratitude and admiration that is tinted with a hint of shyness.

Before you are fully available to acknowledge the intimacy of the moment, Josh resumes his drummer duties, which not only leaves you flustered by the fact that he randomly professed his fondness for you in the midst of a sold-out arena tour but also leaves you anxious at the thought of it occurring again.

Which you more than a little hoped would happen sooner than later.


End file.
